Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the preparation of certain substituted cyclic lactones having a degree of unsaturation in the ring. In particular, this invention is directed to the preparation of substituted cyclic lactones having alkyl substituents on the ring, especially substituted lactones wherein there are two alkyl substituents on the ring, which are on the same carbon atom.
More specially, this invention relates to a process for the preparation of such substituted lactones and other lactones by heating a hydroxy substituted lactone in the presence of a catalyst.